


red velvet, tap your veins

by eloha



Series: listen, lover, we will recover [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, But Worse, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Explicit Language, Kid is whipped, Knifeplay, Law is a brat, M/M, Praise Kink, Robin is mentioned for like one sec though, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, enemy spies, for all of one line, think of mr and mrs smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Law loves the give and pull, thetaking. Relishes in being placed under Kid’s thumb- the only man to ever do so.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: listen, lover, we will recover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	red velvet, tap your veins

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh yeah so this was random? Idk what to even say really sksjdjk I've been attempting my other WIP but this one kinda popped into my head so here we are.. umm, I tagged graphic depictions of violence and also sexual violence, but it's not in a harmful way. I could have written this a lot better, but my brain is fried so yes
> 
> I did make Law a little bratty in this, because that's what my flaming red haired man needs, and I don't regret it 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

It was never cordial how they came together, but that’s what he loved most about it. 

He loved the taste of metal and gunpowder lingering in his mouth. The rough press of calloused hands sliding down his body, marring his skin. It was never sweet either. It was Kid coming at him with full force, bigger body pinning him against bookshelves, in a kitchen with all those delectable instruments. 

Dangerous as it was, Law _craved_ for it. Hated himself for loving the burn. The feeling of being nothing but a fickle piece of matter floating throughout space, creating his own universe. 

“You must be pretty fuckin’ confident to let your guard down around me.” 

A bigger leg pressed between his own. Words that have already been spoken before but still hold the same type of weight they did the first time. 

_Pretty little one like you_. 

Law could taste the malice dripping from his lips, and he wanted to mix it with his own blood. 

_I’ll eat you alive dove_. 

Law welcomed the predator with open arms. 

It was Kid’s fault really. 

Or was it his own? 

“And pray tell, how many times I’ve bested you.” 

The redheads face sours, crimson eyes glowing from across the room. How many intercepted missions does this make? 

_If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were stalking me_. 

_Then you don’t know any better_. 

_Now why you gotta be like that_ Trafalgar? 

Hated him. Law _despised_ the man, yet he’s drawn to him, not by red threads but with tainted fingers and drags of a knife plunging into his heart. The way he wanted the redhead was feral, made him feel like he was trying to obtain the throne of heaven, but he was eager in his quest to take down that empyrean. It falls so easily for him. 

“Oh, you know I let you win dove.” 

They meld together with liquid fire, the enemy curling his fingers around Law’s waist. Mission forgotten- or maybe not so much, but he welcomes this distraction because it’s been weeks. Months? It’s only been a few days... 

“Is that right?” At Law’s smug voice he’s graced with a wicked smile, eyes lit up in delight. 

An unveiled dagger placed underneath his chin before his next breath, but Law let him do that too. 

“I just _love_ the smell of blood on you little one.” 

Law’s smile is vicious. 

Curling his hand around the wrist that’s holding the device; _the instrument of my affection_ , Kid calls it. Law presses until the line of the dagger is molded against his throat, metal singeing in a delectable way. 

“Then hurry up Eustass-ya, I have a mission to carry out.” 

“Sorry dove, I can’t let you leave out of here with those papers.” 

“Oh, that’s perfectly fine,” Law’s smile is all easy confidence, tempting the bigger man by stepping forward, gut swopping at the sharp press of metal, “you don’t have to do anything.” 

“I could slit your throat right now.” Eustass says in warning, eyes lit up like he’s just waiting for the push- the give of flesh through golden skin tinged with blood. Piercing suns. 

“Is that how you tell me you love me?” Law pouts. 

Almost giddy he is when the dagger is pressed flat against him, drug down to the collar of his black shirt, little threads tearing, caught up in the mix. 

“I shouldn’t even give you _this_.” 

Pinpricks light up his skin when Kid scrapes the tip over his clavicle, not breaking skin but he knows the blood rising to the top makes up for it. 

“Mmm.” 

“Little pain slut,” praise from the bigger man is always wonderful, “you want me to cut you?” 

“Oh please _daddy_.” 

Kid’s eyes flash dangerously and Law _glows_ , lips splitting into a grin when the dagger falls with a loud clank. Fingers searing into his hair, yanking him harshly to the ground. Law’s knees dig into the hardwood floor, scalp burning at the treatment, but his heart is thudding in his chest when Kid follows him. 

“You’re gonna fuck me right here Eustass-ya?” Law asks scandalously, gasping at the delicious tension in his hair, pressure on the crown of his head. Oh, the man knows how to make him hurt and Law _loves_ it. 

“You don’t ever fucking _shut up_.” Kid spits out yet he’s already reaching for the smaller man's pants, fumbling with the zipper before they’re yanked down, along with his underwear. 

“You could remedy that daddy.” Law falls back gracefully, almost whimpering as he does so, pants bunched up around his thighs. He could care less about that though. He’s just glad he wasn’t wrong about his hunch for this mission. 

Kid’s gaze is nothing short of menacing, and Law wonders why he likes getting him this worked up. He could snap his neck in an instant with the hold he has on him. Maybe it’s the adrenaline Law gets from it, being placed under someone as equally dangerous- knowing they are _both_ capable of each other's demise. 

“I told you about calling me that.” Hairless eyebrows knit together, a knee kicking his legs open which serves to cut coarse fabric on his thighs, it makes him tremble. 

Law’s retort dies on his tongue when thick fingers swipe at the mess on the tip of his cock, eyes fluttering closed, already so fucking hard. 

“Do you have-” 

Law smiles triumphantly when Kid fades off, hand loosening in his hair. Kid pulls back and Law spreads his legs wider, opening his eyes just to see the redheads have widened. Such a beautiful look of surprise. 

“How long have you known?” The bigger man asks it alarmingly low, and Law should probably heed that warning, but he loves playing with fire. 

“Darling you’re a fool to think I didn’t know from the very start.” Law drawls. 

“So, you ambushed me,” Kid concedes. 

A terrible train of thought, Law thinks, but the fingers biting into the skin of his thighs lets him know the man isn’t really upset. He just hates being caught off-guard and that’s exactly why Law does so. 

“I’d like to think it was a form of foreplay.” Law replies, amused, eyebrow raised. 

“You’re a sick fucking bastard.” Kid murmurs, tracing the plug, eyes alight when he grabs it, twisting it deliciously. 

“I thought I was your do- _oh_ , _fuck_ -” 

“What was that?” Kid asks smugly, tossing the plug aside after _yanking_ it out. Law’s hole clenches, biting his lip at being helplessly empty without warning, and _he_ calls him the sick bastard. 

“Spit for me angel.” Kid says sweetly, holding his hand out. 

And that’s why Law never leaves. 

The soft undertone in the midst of bloodlust. Crimson eyes yet pure intentions. Law loves the give and pull, the _taking_. Relishes in being placed under Kid’s thumb- the only man to ever do so. Law worships him. 

Raises on his elbows, gathering up spit in his mouth just as he was told. Eyes never leaving the mans in front of him when he lets saliva splatter on his palm. 

“Such a dirty thing.” Kid muses, meant for humiliation, but it makes Law’s face flush with praise. 

Allows himself to be guided back again by the push of the other man's clean hand, watching raptly as he slicks up his cock. It may be dark, only a sliver of moonlight filtering in through the mark's office, but Law can perfectly make out the shape of his cock. The slight curve upwards, angry red wrapped around the tip, prominent veins; it tastes like velvet on his tongue. 

Oh, it’s quite addicting. From the length, the shape, the girth. 

Law was built just to be consumed by this man. 

“Do you love me dove?” Kid whispers huskily. 

One would have thought he was serenading to the moon, creating ballads for Selene. The dark look in his eyes rivaling that of deep waters Law wants to find himself drowning in. 

How did it get like this? 

“Like the air.” 

Kid’s smile is nothing short of breathtaking. It holds Law’s own life in it, grasps the tendrils of his soul by the tip of his tongue, bones in his body etched onto those teeth. 

Is it supposed to be like this? 

Letting the enemy flip you over, knees digging into your thighs, spreading legs until it feels as if they could be detached. Law presses his cheek onto the floor, welcoming the cool it brings, the sting of his jeans, the press of the cock settling on his rim. And Kid knows just how to ruin him, has always known. He covers Law, pressing him into the floor, making him feel like _nothing_. The weight both of them carry on their shoulders has the burden of it swooping low in his gut, guilt licking at his lips. 

“Like the air.” It’s clear Kid is smiling, he can hear it in his voice, but he says nothing. Or, he _can’t_ say anything because Kid chooses that moment to push inside of him. 

Law is grateful for taking his own advice earlier in the day, before the foreplay tactics- out of sight, watching Kid’s knife turn crimson, bodies piled on the floor- he knew such a thing would lead to this. Leaves him especially grateful that he was absolutely _sloppy_ fucking himself open because it makes it so fucking _easy_ for Kid to just plunge inside of him. 

The stretch has his mouth opening, condensation forming on the floor, a loud moan reverberating off it. And Kid just _sits_ there, makes Law feel how hard he is, throbbing. He clenches around him, walls practically sucking him in deeper, pleading to be ruined. Kid huffs against Law’s ear, the only sign that he’s affected. 

“You always feel so amazing,” Kid’s all rich claret, voice branding him to the spot, kissing the shell of his ear, “ _Corazón_.” 

Law _whines_ , tries to rock back but Kid is already right there, pressing more weight on top of him, cock sinking inside of him further. And Law feels like he can’t fucking _breathe_. 

“Look at you,” Kid marvels, finally, _finally_ moving. 

Law’s eyes flutter closed, falling pliant at the smooth roll of Kid’s hips, rhythm picking up as easily as the redhead breathes. 

“Already drooling,” calloused fingers smear the mess on his cheek, “so fucking filthy. You like it this much?” 

Kid purposefully misses his prostate, fucking him with long deep strokes that are sending his nerves on a haywire, stretching his body thin. Law moans when the fingers that were touching his lips open palm along his cheek, pinning him down. The floor cuts into his cheek, makes his head dizzy with arousal. Kid feels so thick inside of him, vicious in the way he takes his pleasure in Law, only worrying about himself. 

Has it always felt like this? 

This- this all-around absorption, Law feels like a possession. Something worthy of being obtained yet has only ever been done so by one man who chooses any moment he can to exploit that feat. Kid plays him like a little trinket, a gadget he uses only when he sees fit, but isn’t that what Law does also? The give and take, delicious jabs of his cock abusing his hole, falling pliant until he’s nothing more than a toy- a sleeve that was molded to be of use. 

“That’s it,” Kid praises, and Law would become air if that’s what he wanted, “just taking daddy’s cock, yeah?” 

The sound Law lets out is garbled, spit pooling on the floor, Kid pressing harder. Law’s eyes roll back when he meticulously times his thrusts, drives his cock right on that bundle of nerves that gets white flashing in Law’s vision. 

“I love it when you can’t say shit,” the raven’s cock twitches underneath him at that, “just another fucking hole.” 

Law lets slip a pathetic moan, a tiny lift of his hips, rewarded with another slam on his prostate. 

“Isn’t that right _Corazón_.” 

Some part of him hates that Kid’s not breathless, yet he relishes it. Loves that he can make Law fall apart with only his words and his cock grinding inside of him. Heat sweeping across his skin just at being belittled, code name now corrupted with degradation from the enemy. 

God, he shouldn’t love him. 

“Can’t speak now?” Kid taunts, the flat of his palm gone but Law still stays molded to the floor even when the bigger man raises his hips up, hitting him in a new angle that has Law seeing stars. 

“Getting fucked stupid,” Kid grunts, slapping his ass. Law’s eyes snap closed, tears prickling behind his eyelids, throat hoarse at the wail he lets out, “what a cock hungry _bitch_ -” 

“ _Daddy_.” 

Goddamn he hates this man. 

“Oh, that gets you talkin’,” Kid’s chuckle sends a shiver down his spine, curls his toes at the feeling of him sinking deeper, “ _lead field agent_.” 

Fuck he loves this man. 

“ _More_ \- Kid more.” 

“A hole doesn’t make demands.” Kid tsks, yet he still flips Law over, cock only gone for a second before it’s back inside of him. 

Law hates that he has a perfect view of Kid like this, moonlight outlining his silhouette, touching the tips of his hair that burn like the sun's rays. At this, it makes it seem like they don’t have enough time. It’s just slipping through their fingers, through the sweat that’s glistening on their foreheads, longing in their eyes. It’s not _enough_. 

“So pretty.” 

Law wants to hide, to be flipped back over and be fucking used until he’s crying, no face to the name. But Kid pushes forward, rolls his hips until Law is rocking up, shifting on the floor only to be brought back by the redheads' hands on his hips. His jeans chaff along his skin, constricting when he goes to wrap his legs around Kid, but he _needs_ this, needs to feel like time is never changing, that maybe one day things will change. 

“Like that dove?” Kid asks softer, slick sounds echoing around the room. 

Law shivers, fingers clawing at hardwood, pushing his shoes on the base of Kid’s spine. 

“ _More_ , go faster daddy.” 

Kid’s smile is all teeth, gleaming darkly in the night. His hands flatten on the floor, on either side of Law’s head. Kid’s legs spread wide, soft material brushing up against his ass, and Law knows he’s not going to last long when he starts pounding into him. He’s well aware of the sounds he lets out, the way he gazes up at Kid as if he’s some higher power, keeping his legs locked around his waist. The bigger man caging him in as he rails him into the floor without mercy, all the while grinning wickedly. 

“Is this enough baby? You want more?” Kid is just- just gives Law _so much_ until he’s splitting at the seams, bursting with pleasure. 

Law wants everything- everything and nothing at all. All of him- but wants to give Kid more of himself. 

“Uh huh.” Law doesn’t even know which one he’s agreeing to, unable to see past the haze in his eyes, the feeling of complete numbness taking over him. 

“You like that?” Kid angles his hips, knowing that spot like the back of his hand, and when Law’s back bows off the floor, a scream tumbling off his lips- Kid fucking _wrecks_ him. 

Law is blubbering, sputtering out words he can’t decipher. Oh, it just feels too good. Too fucking amazing, the way Kid is filling him up. Filling him up so fucking good- it's goddamn mouthwatering. Heat soaring through him, if he only tried hard enough, he’d be able to fly because of it. Then- 

And then it’s _gone_ \- 

“ _Daddy_.” Law’s shame is out of the window, doesn’t give a fuck at how fucking pitiful he sounds, only caring about the loss of Kid’s cock. 

“Shh,” Kid is consoling- it does nothing to calm him. Law is still burning with the need to _come_ , his orgasm right there on the tip of his fucking tongue. “You know I’ll make it good for you dove.” 

Law is aware of Kid moving because his feet fall haphazardly from around his waist, whimpering until he feels lips press on his thighs, breath fanning over too hot skin, and then Law is planting his feet on the ground in anticipation. 

“I want you to come in my mouth.” Kid doesn’t give Law any time to prepare, nothing at all, just fits plush lips around the tip of his cock and sucks harshly. 

“Holy _fuck_.” Law’s hips fly up only to be pushed down by rough hands, Kid sinking further down the shaft. 

Kid gives head in the same brutal way that he fucks. It gives one the sense of suffocation. The all-around heat of his mouth licking his length, the suppress of his gag reflex, slurping Law into his throat with wild abandon. Law will never get used to it, will probably always be affected by how easily he comes apart because of Kid’s mouth. 

“Daddy, _oh daddy_ I’m-” 

Kid tightens his throat, snatching the air out of Law’s lungs along with the words he was about to say. His eyes snap shut, feet slipping on the ground when his orgasm crashes over him. Kid’s throat is working around him, swallowing up every spurt with a pleased hum, nails intentionally making marks on his waist. Law falls back onto the ground limply when his orgasm subsides, trembling with aftershocks when Kid pops off, threads of saliva slapping down to his chin. 

“Raise your shirt up.” 

God it takes so much work to even breathe right now. 

Law’s entire arm feels boneless when he moves shaky hands to the bottom of his shirt and slides his shirt up. Kid is quick, straddling him, his hand pumping his dick. Law is mesmerized by the sight, watches through half lidded eyes at Kid’s staring at his tattoos, hand tightening around the tip. He’s never been more grateful for the ink than in this moment. Kid hovering above him, a deep groan that sounds like fucking music to his ears, the feeling of hot sperm splattering across his chest. 

Law is in fucking nirvana. 

“Now you stay just like that.” Kid’s smirk is smug, delighted at the sight of Law laying fucked out on the ground with cum staining him. 

Law’s lips split into a shiteating grin when Kid gets up with practiced ease, softening cock already put away. Put back together impeccably as if he didn’t just rip Law apart. And he’s walking to the desk. Law wants to get up just to see if the other man will take up the knife again, but he doesn’t. 

He stays put because Robin already got everything they needed from here, and Kid doesn’t know that. Was unaware that his team was leaving just as soon as he was going in. Well, maybe he’s aware now. If the sound of his hands slapping down on the desk is anything to go by. 

“You fucking _bastard_.” 

Law lets out a shrill laugh of excitement, pulling his pants and briefs up quickly just as the figure stops in front of him. Law drags his index finger down the mess on his chest, licking around the digit with a pleased moan. 

“You’re a fucking slut.” Kid nudges him in the chest, _hard_. Pinning him beneath his boot, back digging deliciously into the hardwood. 

“I just love it when you talk dirty to me daddy.” 

Kid lets out a growl of frustration, bending to pick something up. Law wishes it were the knife, but he knows it’s not, he’ll just have to get that on his way out. 

“I hate you Trafalgar.” 

Law latches onto his leg, using that as leverage to help himself up, smirking when Kid rolls his eyes before they turn dangerously dark at Law pulling his shirt down. His essence sticks to Law’s skin in a way that makes him feel owned, _loved_. 

“Love you too babe.” Law drawls. 

Runs his fingers up Kid’s arm just to feel his muscle bulge underneath. And oh, he’s wearing that fantastic black shirt that hugs him perfectly. Makes his mouth water at the prominence of his collarbone, outlined in black material. 

Law waits until they’re outside the door, when the light is just bright enough to catch Kid off guard, and Law bites down on his clavicle. Hard enough that the man’s knees go weak, a pained moan ripping out of his throat, making it easy for Law to swipe his feet out from under him. He _desperately_ wants to see if he drew blood, but he’s more enamored with the look of shock when Law slings the knife until it stabs the flooring next to him. 

“You _fucking_ -” 

“How vulgar Eustass-ya,” Law chides, “didn’t anybody ever teach you to not let your guard down.” 

Not one to let payback slip away, Law uses the perfect balance to step on the bigger man square in the solar plexus. Not enough to do damage, but enough to get those pretty crimson eyes watering up, wheezing for breath. 

A perfect moment it is for Law to slip away, throwing a look over his shoulder to see the redhead writhing. An utter look of _hatred_ but something more wondrous lurking deep in that gaze. Law preens- 

“See you at home babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I always get a ton of inspiration for these type of au's but I never write them the way I think about them? If that makes sense. Uhhhhhhh I really want to go into detail about their field work rn, but it may give it away. I am possibly going to turn this into a series, so keep ur eye open for that :3 Also, the thing Kid picked up in the end was the dildo. I guess he should've took the knife ah ha ha
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
